The Loud House: Newfound Respect
by relentlesssketcherdude
Summary: When some of his sisters are feeling upset, a certain white-haired boy makes it his mission to cheer them up! Can Lincoln Loud help his sisters? Or will end in disaster? This is my first fanfic, reviews are welcome.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** _So, this is my first fanfic and I've dedicated it to "The Loud House," a show that I'm pretty sure everyone has heard about, granted that this cartoon as well as "SpongeBob Squarepants" are the only cartoons that Nickelodeon airs as of the moment. I really like this show; the art style is unique, the characters are memorable, the episodes are creative (save for a few that I will not mention), but, overall, it's a great show, and I cannot wait for Season 3 and the movie._ _So, what exactly is this story about? This story takes place four years later; all the characters have aged up and things have definitely changed, but can a boy with white hair summon the courage to help his sisters out? Find out in "Newfound Respect!"_ _Note: I do not own the Loud House, all credit goes to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon._


	2. The Jack of All Trades (Part 1)

Chapter 1: The Jack of All Trades (Part 1)

 _Author's Note: @Exotos135 I do understand that an author's note at the first chapter is a pretty weird way to start, but it just felt like a topic that I just had to get off my chest. Anyway, sorry for the delay, I typed the story up on my phone and there were a few Internet issues, but I am just happy that a lot of you guys really look forward to what is to come, so I thank you for reading and reviewing. Also, the next couple of chapters primarily serve as introductions, but, don't worry, as they say in "The Loud House": "There Will Be Chaos." Anyway, hope you guys like the REAL first chapter of the story. And, without further ado, let's begin!_

If you live in the quiet and surburban Royal Woods area, you would already know that in one particular household is anything but that.

1216 Franklin Avenue is known as the Loud House, not because it is normally loud and chaotic, but also because that the residents' last names are "Loud." No, really, that was the truth. This household contains a total of 13 occupants: a mother and father, 1 boy, 10 girls, a bulldog, a canary, a cat, and a hamster, among others. As the years had gone by, the house itself managed to slowly, but surely, get quieter and quieter, mainly because one of the occupants (with the exception of the pets) have left the house to start her new life.

Lori's relationship with Bobby has remained stable throughout the years following her departure from her once humble abode as she now attends college with her boyfriend where his Uncle Carlos teaches. As a result, she has opted to dorm in the facility and has taken a part-time job as a worker in a smartphone store and her ability to text fast really paid off.

However, prior to her departure, Rita and Lynn Sr. were taking things a little out of proportion, as they were literally crying their eyes out due to the fact that one of their babies was leaving their nest, which is understandable. The family had a huge going-away party two days before her leave to wish Lori the best of luck in her new life. All of Lori's friends showed up to give her their support; heck, even Clyde showed up to the party as well, and guess what he got? A kiss on the cheek from Lori before his nose comically gushed out two waterfalls of blood before passing out (Lincoln, Lynn, Lana, and Lola opted to take him back to the McBrides' house so he can rest). As the party was about to come to a close, Lori gave a speech, where she thanked everyone for showing up to the party and thanked her family for their everlasting support. Lori thanked her mom and dad and all of her siblings, especially Lincoln, reason being that he was the glue that kept Lori and Bobby together all these years and although she wouldn't say or show it, but she couldn't ask for a better little brother.

Next up on the roster is Leni Loud, who is now 20 years old. She has made great progress in the fashion industry ever since her big charity fashion drive, in which she ran right into "Prim and Perfect" magazine writer and specialist Gary De Lil, who offered her not only her own fashion line of summer and fall dresses, but also wanted to take her picture and put her on the front cover of the magazine's next issue. Naturally, Leni couldn't resist the offer, and in a few weeks time, it happened: fashion designers from not only the Royal Woods area, but people all over the United States wanted access to her latest designs that were all met with critical acclaim, to which she was beyond overwhelmed with how much popularity she was getting. In fact, Lola even wore Leni's latest designs for one of her beauty pageants (which she obviously won) and helped market her clothing line for young kids. However, her real challenge was designing clothing for a men's fashion line, but luckily, Lincoln was there to provide for her the necessary assistance, in which she was eternally grateful for since Lincoln had done this sort of thing in the past, and considering how much taller and slimmer he has gotten, he was a perfect model. Sadly, Leni's fifteen minutes, or should I say, weeks, were finally up as the paparazzi and fashion critics/designers flocked over to the next big thing, yet she wasn't too hung up about it. Leni was still in school, attending the Royal Woods Community College alongside Luna and taking courses akin to her career path of being the next big fashion designer. Miraculously, she is doing extremely well in her subjects (Lisa was even astonished when she saw Leni's grades, in which the latter responded that "her head isn't full of air, you know"), especially in Woodshop, Art, and Home Economics. She, alongside all of her younger siblings still live at home with their parents. Her outfit hasn't really changed that much, aside from a slightly longer seafoam sundress and a pair of knee-length jean shorts. However, she still retains her ditzy and oblivious attitude and personality; not that drastic of a change for the sweetest Loud around!

Following her is 19 year-old Luna Loud, who is currently a very talented musician. Her skills and capabilities in the music industry have shown tremendous prowess as her musical talent has underwent drastic improvement. Just like Leni, she also attends Royal Woods Community College and has been earning extra money to perform at night clubs and pay off her student loans. Meanwhile, she was waiting for a record deal. That's right, she has recently submitted a couple of her mix-tapes to a big-shot record company named "Remix Records" who would take a listen and report back to her if she had a deal. However, she only received a phone call from the boss of the facility who stated that they were still busy with other aspiring musicians and apologized for the delay. That phone call was only about six weeks ago, leaving Luna very distraught and left her doubting if this was where she was destined to be. However, Lincoln was standing by the doorway of Luna's room that she shared with Luan, and being the caring younger brother that he is,

helped Luna out of her slump by reminding her who she really is: a passionate musician with a drive to be the best that no one ever was. Luna was extremely flattered to hear that he, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Lana enjoy her music and occasionally rock out to it while doing their respective hobbies; she couldn't help but hug her little brother as a token of gratitude for cheering her up and lifting her spirits. Luna couldn't be anymore thankful to have an awesome brother.

Next up is 18 year-old Luan Loud, master of comedy and pranks. She had shut down "Funny Business" two years ago and, instead, is working on becoming the next big internet sensation. She currently has 75,000 subscribers on her prank channel on ViewTube titled, "Luan Out Loud's Prank Invasion" (creative, huh?). The most popular video on her channel has over 2.5 million views and growing; it featured Luan rigging the upstairs hallway and stairwell of the house with tripwires, mousetraps, and water balloons, among others, followed by Lola, out of all Louds, to recieve the oncoming prank blitzkrieg and comedically ending up with her slipping on a banana peel and bucket of ice water being dumped on top of her head. She ended up cursing Luan and proceeded to tattle on her to mom and dad, yet Luan didn't get into trouble, reason being her parents were too cowardly to receive the next armada of her deadly pranks. As Luan walked upstairs to her room, she saw Lincoln inside, sitting on top of her bed, and gave a fist bump for another successful prank; yes, it was Lincoln who rigged the tripwire and mousetraps, while Luan set up the bucket of water and the water balloon launchers down the stairwell. However, they didn't set up the banana peel. This thought made the two laugh together, until Luan whipped out a cream pie and threw it toward her brother, only for it to be dodged and countered with another pie that the latter threw out of nowhere. This then escalated to a full-on pie fight that completely covered the entire room in cream and empty pie trays, as the two were laughing even harder at each successful hit. It was memories like those that made the comedienne smile: hanging out and having fun with her little brother. Seeing him smile and laugh to her jokes made her feel happy knowing that her material can definitely make someone's day. Alongside her ViewTube career, she works part-time at the Royal Woods Comedy Club for some money so she can start saving for college; she is currently on her last year of high school and her graduation is only a few months' time. Luan is definitely seeing a bright future ahead of her.

 _Author's Note: Well, there you go, first four Loud sisters done. Next chapter, will be the next set. Also, an anonymous commenter wanted to see Lincoln with someone else other than Ronnie Anne. Don't worry, you'll see what's to become of them next chapter. Until then, read, follow, and review, and I'll see you guys next time!_


	3. The Jack of All Trades (Part 2)

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Look, I just can't believe it's been over four months since I first uploaded the last chapter! Also, I thank you guys for the support on this story. This story will not be the best one on this site (That award goes to "Requiem for a Loud" by Underrated Hero), but I'll make sure it's worth your time. This next chapter will cover the next set of the siblings after the previous chapter.

And, as YouTube user Charmx would say, "Without any further ado, LET'S BEGIN!"

* * *

Chapter 2: The Jack of All Trades: Part Deux

Lynn Loud Jr., now 18 years old, is the star quarterback on the Royal Woods High School football team. Yep, that's right! Ever since she pulled that stunt with Lincoln involving her taking his place in the football team when their parents encouraged the boy to engage in a fit and active lifestyle. After Lynn had recovered from her injury that revealed her identity, Lincoln had been grounded for two weeks with no video games or comics for not only putting his sister in the hospital, but for also being dishonest. It was the second week of his grounding when the athlete entered his room and found her brother lying on top of his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling...

-Flashback: Four years ago-

"Hey Linc, you doin' okay?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess..." Lincoln mumbled as he sat himself up, turning to face his sister. "How's your ankle doing?"

"It's all better now, bro," Lynn said as she lifted her leg onto Lincoln's bed and gestured to her foot. She was currently barefoot as she wiggled her toes momentarily, showing off that it was fully healed. Lincoln was glad to see that his sister was okay, but still felt a twinge of guilt for being responsible for landing his sister in the hospital, just because he didn't want to play football.

"Lynn..." he began.

"Yeah, Linc?" Lynn responded as she dropped her leg to the floor and sat next to him on his bed.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for putting you in the hospital, all because I didn't want to exercise..." Lincoln said, looking at the carpet. He felt his sister's hand caressing his back, comfortingly.

'It's all good, bro," Lynn said. "I know just how much you hate exercise and seeing you beat yourself up like this hurts me more than it hurts you."

"But, Lynn..." Lincoln started.

He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders by Lynn and was looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Lincoln," Lynn said in a serious tone, "I don't want you to keep beating yourself up for putting me in the hospital. I'm fine now, and all is forgiven, do you understand?"

Lincoln nodded furiously before Lynn let him go. "But what about mom and dad? Are they still mad at me?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, but they seemed to have forgotten about the incident. But, Lincoln, can you promise me one thing?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln tilted his head in confusion.

"Just promise me next time, you have a backup plan when you have another crazy idea," Lynn smiled.

"Sure thing, Lynn," Lincoln giggled.

-End Flashback-

Back to the present, Lynn's prowess and competitive spirit in sports hasn't died down as it has when she was 13 years old; in fact, it's grown to the point where she's competitive in academics as well (especially when it comes to student debates in English class). Her grades are relatively high, allowing her to stay on the team and remain the school's star player. While her entire family continues to support her future endeavors, there was only one person she could be truly be thankful for staying by her side, playing with her to sharpen her skills, and cheering her on from the sidelines, Lincoln.

Next on the list is 12 year old Lucy Loud. Her spooky and gloomy personality has not at all changed since four years have passed. But the one thing that has changed about her is her appearance. When she was 8, she sported a long black dress with arm sleeves and socks that had alternating black-and-white stripes and black flats. Now in the sixth grade, she now wears a black shirt with a gray sweater underneath, skinny black jeans and converse shoes. Her hair now is slightly longer at the back, but, even to this day, still no one knows what is behind Lucy's bangs that hide her eyes. And she plans on keeping it that way.

Her love for poetry and darkness has still retained all these years as well. In fact, thanks to Lincoln's critiques, her poetry skills have greatly improved, now being able to incorporate a much more complex vocabulary in her works. In fact, Lucy's English teacher even gave her an award for being the class's top student writer and she has become a hit a "Gothic Poet's Night" alongside her good friend, Haiku. And she owed all to Lincoln for being her light in her life in the shadows.

Following Lucy are the twins, Lana and Lola Loud, who are now both 10 years old and currently in the fourth grade. Let's start with the oldest of the two, Lana Loud.

Lana's love for mud and being a handywoman hasn't changed a bit from the past four years. No job has proven itself to be too big or to small for this tomboy. She still sports her signature red cap, but she has let her hair grow out at the back and longer has it in pigtails. She now wears a sky blue t-shirt with denim jeans and white sneakers similar to Lincoln's.

She has, unfortunately, lost some of her animals, including Bitey, the rat, since he got eaten by El Diablo, the snake, who was in the mood for a midnight snack three years ago. Her baby ducklings that she, Lola, Lisa, and Lucy adopted when Lincoln wanted to meet his hero and get his autograph four years ago, have quickly matured into being full grown ducks, forcing her to set them free. The only two pets that have remained with her are Izzy, the lizard, and Hops, Lana's frog companion. She hopes someday to become a veterinarian and run a pet clinic, or become carpenter, plumber, handywoman (the list goes on). But, the one person that she can always look up to and be proud to call her big brother is Lincoln.

The next Loud on this list is Lola Loud, who has completely changed since the passing of four years. Yes, Lola's personality of being a spoiled brat and manipulating others to do her bidding have subsided; she is now a caring and kind person who only wants to help people...most of the time... Okay, scratch that, Lola can be a little bit manipulative, but she uses this to help her win her pageants and outsmart her competition.

Now, you're probably wondering what managed to reform Lola? Well, that story was three years ago. Lincoln was helping Lola out with a routine for her next pageant in the backyard. In the process, Lola's ribbon accidentally got caught in the tree when she threw it up there whilst trying to catch it..

-Flashback: Three years ago-

"Come on, Lincoln!" Lola whined.

"I'm almost t-there!" Lincoln said, shakily.

Lincoln was only a few inches away from getting a grip on Lola's ribbon and untangling it from the branches. The ladder he got from the garage was the tallest one the Louds had, yet it was the weakest, since it could give in and collapse under a person's weight, should anyone apply too much pressure.

Meanwhile, Lola was waiting with an annoyed look on her face for Lincoln to return with her ribbon. All the pageant diva was wearing was a pink leotard with light-pink stripes on both sides of the suit and her signature tiara. She tapped her foot impatiently on the grass and checked her watch.

"Hurry it up, Lincoln! My pageant starts in TWO more hours! If you don't hurry it up, then I'm not gonna win and I'll tell mom you were the one responsible for making me lose!" Lola yelled. Even if she was only seven years old, Lola was still the family's tattletale (and I'm not referencing that accursed game that takes place before Christmas.)

"I've almost got it!" Lincoln yelled from above as he undid the last knot that got caught.

"I swear if those judges give Sweetwater MY victory, I'll...I'LL...!" Lola didn't even finish that statement as she heard a loud crack coming from Lincoln's direction and immediately went into panic mode.

"LINCOLN, NO!" She yelled as she ran towards her big brother as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

Lincoln, a few moments earlier, was on the verge of retrieving Lola's ribbon, heard the sound of something cracking. Assuming it was just a branch cracking from the pressure Lincoln had put against the ladder when he was reaching for the ribbon, he began to make his way down. That is, until the moment his foot hit the next step that he suddenly fell over. As Lincoln closed his eyes and braced for impact, that last thing he saw and heard was a pink blur calling out his name.

A few moments later, Lincoln regained consciousness and saw that he was lying down on the backyard porch while his little sister rushed up to him with a look of concern drawn on her face. She knelt down next to her brother as her eyes watered up, happy to see her brother conscious again.

"LINCOLN! You're okay!" Lola exclaimed, hugging her brother's head. "I was so worried about you!"

"L-Lola? "What...what happened?" Lincoln asked as he grabbed the side of his head.

"You fell off of the ladder after it lost one of its legs!" Lola explained. "Before you landed, I managed to catch you in time before your skull hit the ground."

Lincoln got up, albeit shaky, before looking at the site of impact. Sure enough, the ladder was on the ground, broken. Moreover, the branch that Lola's ribbon got snagged on was also there as well next to it. This was when the white-haired boy came to a realization.

"Lola...you...you saved my life..." Lincoln said as he kneeled in front of his sister and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're a hero, Lola."

Lola was shocked. No one had ever called her a hero before. She had been called an annoyance, a brat, a tattletale, among others, but never a hero. The pageant queen turned her back on her brother with a heavy blush on her face.

"A...A hero? Linky, you're...you're just saying that..." Lola said.

"Lola, you really ARE a hero! You rescued me in exchange for no reward; you rescued me for just seeing me alive and well," Lincoln said as he hugged Lola tightly.

Lola was still shocked, but that shock soon turned into happiness.

"Hey...you're right! I-I am a hero! I AM A HERO!" Lola said, overjoyed.

-End Flashback-

It was from that day onward that Lola changed from being a spoiled brat (although, she kind of still is one) into being a kind-hearted individual, also willing to help others for no reward except for a simple "thank you." The pageant queen also attained a stronger relationship with her twin and always helped each other out whenever they were in a scrap. This was all thanks to her big brother, Lincoln, and she wouldn't "trade him for the world."

* * *

A/N: Dang...end of the second chapter. Finally complete! Look, I apologize for the hiatus on the story, as school and family got in the way of this, not to mention that I had a bad case of strep throat, as whenever I were to swallow anything, it would scratch my throat. Thankfully, the pain is over.

So yeah, I'm officially back on this site! Yay! If you have read my story, "SSENMODNAR: Loud House Edition," then you would know that I have not only have plans to release the next chapter of "Newfound Respect," but also a SpongeBob and Ed, Edd, n' Eddy parody as well, so stay tuned!

If you liked this chapter, make sure you favorite it, possibly share it with a friend. If you're new here, make sure read my other story and join the family today. And with that being said, I'll see you guys next time! BOOP! (insert Sylvan Esso - Hey Mami (Big Wild Remix) here).

Shoutout in the next chapter if you got the reference.


End file.
